


When Will You Forgive Me?

by inkforhumanhands



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nana is married to Takumi, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Hachi tells Nana that she missed her period.
Relationships: Komatsu Nana & Oosaki Nana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	When Will You Forgive Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [あたしをいつ許してくれる？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833712) by [inkforhumanhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands). 



“Do you want to end up like a rabbit? Make sure he wears a condom from now on. You’re fine being a dog, Hachiko.”

I probably shouldn’t have told her about my missed period.

“I didn’t mean to...”

Answering her like this even though I don’t regret it is probably not fair. I always fall into Nana’s orbit like this, like a satellite.

“But anyway Takumi really hasn’t changed even after getting married, has he.”

When will she finally accept me and Takumi? I’m getting a little tired of this.

“Nana, will you stop it already? I’d be happy if this means I get to have another kid. And besides, two kids would hardly make me a ‘rabbit.’“

Nana is silent for a while. Maybe I came off a bit strong.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. It’s not my business, is it? Forgive me?”

I forgave you a long time ago, Nana. But when will you forgive me?


End file.
